1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking apparatus for vehicles which is attached to a wheel portion of a bicycle or a motor bicycle (hereinafter merely referred to as vehicles) to prevent a theft of the vehicles, and particularly, it relates to a locking apparatus in which a code lock mechanism is introduced.
2. Description of the Invention
Conventionally, as a locking apparatus for vehicles, generally a chain lock is used. The chain lock is constituted such that, a lock mechanism such as a code lock is installed on one end of a chain which is wound around between a wheel portion and a body portion of the vehicles, and after connecting the other end of the chain to the lock mechanism, an unlocking code sequence is disordered for locking.
However, in the case of the chain lock, since the chain is constituted by connecting a plurality of metal rings, it can be easily cut off by a simple cutting tool and a sufficient burglarproof effect can not be attained.
Therefore, in recent years, a locking apparatus for vehicles constituted as shown in FIG. 16, in which the chain is replaced by a single metal bar, was put on the market.
The locking apparatus for vehicles shown in the figure comprises, a metal lock body 1 incorporating a lock mechanism 9, and a hook 2 formed by bending the metal bar into a U-shape. The lock body 1 includes a pair of engaging depressions 3, 4 around the opposite ends, and a key hole 6 provided at one end face for engaging and disengaging a key 5 to and from the lock mechanism 9.
The hook 2 includes engaging projections 7, 8, which are disengageable with the engaging depressions 3, 4 of the lock body 1, at the opposite end thereof, and at the engaging depressions 3, 4 of the lock body 1, an engaging cam shaft 10, which is disengageble with the engaging projections 7, 8 and coupled to the lock mechanism 9, is disposed radially.
In the case of the locking apparatus for vehicles having the above-mentioned configuration, since the hook 2 is formed by bending the metal bar, though it can not be cut off easily and exhibits a powerful burglarproof, since it is constructed to lock and unlock by using the key 5, it is troublesome to keep the key 5 so as not to lose the same.
Now, though it is possible to introduce the code lock used in the aforementioned chain lock in place of the lock mechanism using the key, in case of the code lock, when the unlocking code sequence is remembered by others, the burglarproof effect is reduced by half.